


The protagonist

by 27kb



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Both are 16, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jas thinks he's older lol he never asked, M/M, Obviously a Jasper lives AU, Pining, kinda introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27kb/pseuds/27kb
Summary: Nobody hated Davey, he was the sun walking throughout the earth directly matching against the one in the sky, he was all smiles— a sweet voice, a good attitude, and, the best camper.Maybe, Jasper is jealous.





	The protagonist

**Author's Note:**

> This is... Mostly inspired by what's now my phone BG and made by this lovely artist (https://protagonist-art.tumblr.com/post/165694382544/) I have no idea how to put links on mobile— 
> 
> Thanks to Elyshia again for proofreading , I love u m8

Everything started without warning, his life crumbled to pieces in a simple matter of hours. Before he could stop it, his hatred for a certain summer camp became too strong to bear.

But he didn't stop going, no— he never told his parents, instead, Jasper continued faking it, pretending he still enjoyed the natural life a second hand camp could give him.  
At the start it wasn't a lie; he liked camping, he liked learning, and moving, and breathing pine scented air— he liked sitting around campfires singing songs, and he liked catching bugs and teaching others what they were called but especially, he liked to be _someone_  in the camp.

Something his ten year old self didn't notice was that he really craved attention, that he really loved being looked at...up , for—. That Jasper liked to be part of something, but especially to be the best at it.

So losing his best camper status was the second worst thing to happen to him that day, the first one being the rashes and scratches burning his legs and chest- and almost being killed by a wild bear.

The first question that'd pop up in someone’s head was obvious; "Do you hate David?"  And it's not like Jasper wasn't asked that before, in fact it happened few times and his answer would always be the same.

He chuckled, and in his most normal tone of voice he would reply, "No, why would I?"  
It was the truth and the end of the topic.

Nobody hated Davey, he was the sun walking throughout the earth directly matching against the one in the sky, he was all smiles, a sweet voice— a good attitude, and, the best camper. And Jasper didn't get it at first, but after some years things started changing, even if so painfully slowly.

Because they only met during summer, under the same hot sun before the bus came to pick them up and lead them to Cameron Campbell's camp camp.  
And Jasper -for the next six years- almost achieved pushing the image of a ginger head to the back of his mind, only for June to arrive and meet him again, only to start realizing that yes, both of them are growing, but Jasper can't point himself changing as much as Davey was. He was taller, his voice only a bit deeper but his smile and his green eyes— oh, they were the same. Although for some reason, Jasper couldn't look at them anymore.

Sixteen years alive and everything was starting to seem different just Now. Why? Was it because David kept his happy facade and continued to be the best camper, while Jasper became more and more quiet, more short tempered and more... Angry? He was irritated, yes, but he no longer knew what the reason for it was- if it was this camp he didn't find fun anymore, if it was his counselors trying to convince him to participate in activities even though he and Davey were the oldest members in this camp by now, or if it was the fact that Davey kept coming here every year, all smiles and optimism.

And Jasper hated the way his ears picked up the other's voice from far away when walking back to the his —their shared— tent, and how the hair on his arms would stand whenever he caught green eyes staring back whenever he forgot, he damn forgot that lingering his eyes on David for longer than ten minutes was way too much time for everybody to notice- especially the other boy.

But he was never questioned about it, and that started to anger him as well, because if nobody else does, he would have to start questioning it himself.

He laid on his mattress for hours, eyes wide open, listening to David's quiet snoring some feet away from him, and ignoring the way his heart rate increased, making his ears feel a buzz. He reached a conclusion.

He was _jealous_.

He didn't like being beneath someone else, he didn't like not being the protagonist of the story, because every time he tried to think about this camp during school days, David's face would come to his mind. And his smile, and his hands and the way his hand lingered just a second over Jasper's back whenever he greeted him at the morning... He wasn't the camp's spirit— Davey was. And Jasper was just a ghost that'd appear every full moon to torment himself over his lack of enthusiasm. And he was getting too old for this camp, maybe.

He didn't stop coming every year, because of the words that the other boy would tell him.

"See you next summer, Jasper!"

And he didn't like it. To think he was the rebel kid that didn't care about the camp, to think he kept the joy for so many years and to think he made Jasper feel like ... This.

Jealous... right? That has to be the word.

Maybe Jasper didn't think much about it anymore, but he felt in his blood that this year would be the last on this camp. He either abandoned his camper status or -if he was out of his mind- apply to work as a counselor.

Both options wore heavy on his chest, one completely unfathomable for him.

The next morning was uncharacteristically cold and quiet, he didn't know why he woke up that early. He squinted at the sun that was barely peeking through the tent, and when he sat up, he noticed that David wasn't there.

Jasper shouldn't have minded, he could have gone for a piss— or hell, _whatever_ , because Jasper didn't care what David did. That's what he kept repeating to himself, biting his tongue to stop thinking about how this ... jealously was consuming him and his body.

But two minutes later Jasper was wide awake, properly dressed, and getting out of their tent. He didn't know what he was doing, but he needed to find David. He needed to know what was he up to, even if it would boil his blood and make his legs feel like jelly and—

He shook his head and the next second, he heard some rustling between the bushes.  
He walked up ever so slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible until he caught a sound coming from Davey.

He was sitting on a trunk, it seemed all old like it’d crack at a minor touch but it held pretty well— David's hands were over his knees his head low. It seemed like David was trying to make himself as small as possible, and quiet. But the strangled sob caught Jasper so off guard that he stepped over a branch, crunching loudly.

David's head shot up, as he found the source of the sound with a face that Jasper never thought he has seen him do before. Davey's face was flushed from crying, snot and tears all over his cheeks and dripping in his chin. He seemed in pain, so much so that it almost made Jasper forget that he disliked the protagonist of the story.

The chestnut haired boy jumped over the bush and ran towards David, stopping in front of him. He didn't know why he ran over, and he didn't know what to do now.

David was rubbing his hands and wrists desperately over his face, making a lot of noise with his nose.  
  
"H-hey, 'morning Jasper..." His voice was so strained and acute, it almost reminded him of his ten years old voice.

Jasper felt heavy, and so so awkward. But he couldn't ignore it, “Why... Why are you crying?"

Davey wasn't even looking at him anymore, his green eyes lost beneath eyelashes with a drop still hanging.  It went silent for almost a minute, and it was almost unbearable if it wasn't for Jasper starting to really get worried.

"Ah... Lame stuff..."

It sounded so hollow, like if his tears took away all his energy and now they were part of the dirt below him. Jasper winced at it involuntarily, and only then he realized just standing there wasn't a good way to comfort... Or try to.

The trunk had enough space for him, so Jasper decided to sit. He didn't calculate it well enough though, because in order to not fall he had to sit closer to David, their legs and arms touching. David literally jumped the second he felt it, and shot a questioning look at Jasper. The blue eyed didn't get it though, and whatever question he was going to make, was easily forgotten.

Silence fell between them again, until Jasper couldn't stand it anymore, "I know we aren't close or friends, even but..."

David widened his eyes, "We are friends," He simply muttered, looking straight at him, but dropped his gaze just as quickly to look at his hands instead.

Jasper looked at the other's hand too, by reflex, wondering if that meant something. And not because he felt his face starting to get warm, "Huh—okay, um. We may be friends, so if you want someone to talk or ... Whatever... I will listen um, yeah," He felt so awkward saying it but he didn't know why he felt the urge to do it.

Maybe because David's face was making him feel weird and flustered, and the crying made his stomach drop.  
He didn't like it one bit. Seeing him like this. David's face was still unreadable, his lips seemed to be trembling slightly, as were his hands over his knees.

"So? What _lame_ _stuff_?" Jasper didn't know why he felt like pressing the matter so much, maybe it was because he just woke up, and his mind was foggy and lame, or just because he sensed he had crossed a barrier with Davey, like he just stepped on something very, very intimate.

At that moment there was absolutely no trace of the Davey he or the camp knew. This Davey was so down and gloomy.

But then David snorted, and his mouth formed a sad smile. Jasper's heart rate increased, and his hands felt weird, suddenly very uncomfortable just keeping his balance over the old trunk.

"It's... It's probably the last year for the camp, before graduation and that," He sniffed while shrugging slowly.  
He didn't think before asking.

"But silly, aren't you going to be a counselor?"

Again, a unreadable gesture, "Of course I will!" He said, as matter of factly, then frowned, "Just..." And he didn't continue, instead he moved his eyes to look at Jasper, and for some reason the blond felt like he stopped breathing for as long as the glassy green eyes looked at him.

And, oh, he hated that. He was jealous again, right? This was their very last year and everybody knew that Jasper wishes as much to get away from this camp camp forever, and that he was always the second best, the side character of the story.

Jasper couldn't stand his unfinished phrases, or the look on his eyes. He was running out of patience- something that he loathed about himself. He pushed forward.

"So what? Because you aren't going to see everybody anymore?" Because you aren't going to see me, again? He said in his mind, but his tongue wouldn't cooperate. David, so very slowly, nodded back and without warning tears were rolling down his face again.

"T-this camp... Changed m-my life and... No—" He looked ahead, not really at Jasper's eyes anymore, but some place in his face, "You changed my life,"  He muttered so, so low, that Jasper almost thinks he misheard it.

So he asked stupidly, "What"

It was like if David received an electric shock and jumped off the trunk, "I gotta go—"

No, Jasper didn't have the time, the audacity to let David escape. He stood up as fast as he could and grabbed his wrist, stopping him dead on his tracks. He wondered if he was really planning to run. Jasper only could see his back now, and it was like he allowed himself to get red in the face now.

"What did you say?" It was lame, he _heard what_  David muttered, but it felt like a bubble that'd explode as soon as David came back to their tent. Like if Jasper didn't find him crying in the woods and he looked at him at him with glassy eyes and just dropped that Jasper 'changed his life'.

He knew ever since the moment David mentioned it; Jasper was the one that was going to graduate. But David had still two, hell, even three years more of camp!

"Why?" He asked again, breathless, "Why do you care if I don't come back next year? What's the difference?"

David sounded so-not-him, "I like you"

Jasper's hold tightened a little, "Huh" his ears were burning and his heart was stuck in his throat. That's not what he means... _right_?

He was rushing, his words spilling out, "And I thought I had time and I thought I could," he sighed, "get over it and before I knew it I kept thinking about you outside summer and thinking how real  and honest you are and just, I'm stupid. And you have every right to be... Disgusted because it's not normal, right? This is not n—"

" **Okay** ," Jasper cut him off, trying to process everything he just heard. "O-okay," And he nearly dropped his hand before sensing that David was ready to run away, again.  Without thinking- and really losing his temper- Jasper locked his waist with his arms. David let out a little puff of air , surprised. Jasper couldn't see how red his face was.

"I can't talk with you like this!" He struggled, not really thinking how he was hugging Davey for behind, "Stop... Trying to run away," He muttered over David's shoulder, and God ,why was David getting so tall every damn year? Why did he smell like wood and cherry soda? " **S-shit** "

"Language!" The shorter one said without thinking, and then squirmed. Jasper was pressed flush against his back, and it was too warm to handle. His arms were a deadly lock. Jasper was sure that David could feel his heart beating so so fast.

"A-are you going to stay still?"

The other boy didn't say a word, instead he nodded after few seconds. Jas didn't trust it, but he let go, slowly.

"I'm not a good person" He muttered, waiting for David to turn around. He did, and his eyes were puffy, "For years I've been... Jealous. You - you kinda stole my place in this camp, you know that, right?" He hated saying it out loud, but David was honest, and it felt only fair.

"Yes," He admitted so quickly Jasper was taken aback.

"I hate this camp. And everyone here," David lowered his gaze. "Or, almost everyone"

"Do you hate me?"

And there it was. Jasper's hands were shaking with some feel he didn't know what it was , but it wasn't as unpleasant as seeing David cry, "No. Do ya hate me?"

Only then he saw a spark on David's eyes. **"I said I liked you!"** He snapped and then profusely blushed. It was contagious, because Jasper did the same.

"Y-you don't know what you're saying"

"How come???" Now David seemed annoyed, on top of embarrassed. Maybe Jasper was overstepping it.

"If—if you feel what you say then—" his blue eyes stared at the shortest boy. He started panicking, but couldn't stop his mouth from running. "Prove it?"

He felt so stupid, what was he even saying? What was he even trying to achieve here?  But David not only kept his frown, but also stared at him with determination.

"Close your eyes," David's command made his heart skip a beat, and without thinking he closed them.

The dark was actually a deep red, because of the sun touching the side of his face, and he heard the distant chipping of birds. Then, two warm hands cupped his face and oh no,  what was happening? The scent was so strong and blood was rushing on his ears. He opened his eyes abruptly only to find David's flushed face way too close. In fact, just one second more and he'd have kissed him. But Jasper stepped back.

"Woah, woah woah!" David didn't release his face. "Let me— give it a try...! There's something I wanna figure out!" Jasper stopped moving. "No... like..." And he digged on his pocket; David let his hands fall when he saw the tissue.

_"Oh"_

Jasper blushed, "Just," and he rubbed it on David's face, cleaning it. And that was the last nail on his coffin, because seeing David lean on his hand , his eyes and nose all red and mouth agape made him think "Oh no, this is so so bad".

Jasper was jealous, so jealous that he even tried to push aside other feelings that he could have got for Davey, so his obsession could be justified, so he wouldn't be now almost dying for kissing him.  
And it all clicked together, the ache, the flustered feeling— the way he kept staring at the younger boy without saying anything. And it was all a mess- this situation and his mind, and he oh, he wanted to be kissed so badly now.

"Alright," he said, with no reason, "Alright," and licked his lips.

Before realizing, David had already thrown himself on him, smashing his lips together. It was weird, and rough, and embarrassing but it was everything he'd ever wanted. It was short and lively, for his first kiss with a boy. They stared at each other, breathlessly, and Jasper dipped in again.

This time it wasn't as weird, but too warm to handle and Jasper was starting to think that this could go on forever, and he didn't fucking care. It was lazy and sloppy and all sorts of new, but it was David and it was great.  
His arms were around Davey's waist and the shorter boy did nothing but sigh happily at the contact— he knew he had to stop it first.

With a little effort, Jasper pulled away. Those green eyes looked out of focus, lost in a haze, and he didn't want to think how did he look at that very moment. He bet he looked pretty much wrecked as his friend.

"Did you... Change your mind?" Jasper muttered incoherently, aching to put a kiss on his cheek, "I'm not good" he meant that he wasn't a good person, but he couldn't bring himself to correct it. David all but blushed, and Jasper was so happy that he wasn't longer crying.

"N-no way, Jasper."

And Jasper felt like the protagonist of this, whatever it was— starting to develop between he and David.


End file.
